Monday isn't a bad day after all, MIKUXKAITO
by Yukirin Hatsune
Summary: Hatsune Miku has always thought that Monday will always be the worst day since she was small. But, on this Monday some certain someone which was her crush confess to her. Who's Kaito? What's his relationship with Miku? What are they doing? Let's see in this story !


Yukirin: MINNA-SAN~! WATASHI HAS BEEN BACK~!

Miku: Hmm.. What's the topic for this fanfic?

Yukirin: etto… I'll try MikuxKaito from Vocaloid.

Miku: Ohh.. Where's BaKaito?

Kaito: Miku-chan no hidoi! Watashi no BaKaito janai! *cries*

Yukirin: Miku-neechan how can you fall in love with that kind of boy? *sweatdrop*

Miku: I-I don't like him! *glare sat Yukirin*

Kaito: Miku-chaaan~! *tries to hug Miku*

Miku: DON'T TOUCH ME BAKAITO!

Yukirin: They seems to be having fun. Let's leave them, and start the story~

**Diclaimer: Yukirin doesn't own Vocaloid nor the characters~ **

**MONDAY ISN'T A BAD DAY AFTERALL**

(All of the plot here is Miku's POV –Yukirin– )

Why on the world there should be Monday? Why does Monday should exist? Monday will always be a bad day. That's what I think till now. Monday is the day where students and teachers went to school for studying and teaching.

Oh, you know me yes no? Does the name Hatsune Miku rings a bell to you? I think this'll help a little. I'm Miku, I have long teal hair which is usually tied into twintails and I have a teal eyes. I'm 16 years old. That should be enough for you to know me right~?

Okay, so as you know. Maybe not? Ah, whatever. Today is Monday. The worst day ever exist in the world. I was walking to school. My school is at Voca High which is around 20 km away from my house.

After 15 minutes…

I arrive at the school and didn't found any of my friends. Either Rin or Miki wasn't here yet. Then, I take a glance at the clock on my phone. It shows 7:30 AM and class start at 8:00 o'clock. So, I decided to wait on the class.

After 20 minutes…

"Ohayou Miku" Suddenly I hear Rin and Len's voice.

"Ohayou~" I said cheerfully to Rin and Len.

"Where's the other?" Len ask.

"They haven't come." I said.

"I see." Len said.

Rin and Len was a twin with Kagamine as their family names. Rin has a short blonde hair with white bow and 4 hair pins. While Len has blonde hair that is tied into a small ponytail.

Then the three of us just silently waiting for the other come…

SKIP TIME when the others already come~

I was just silently staring at the board infront of me. My classmate was busy talking with their friends. Rin was talking with Len while Miki my other best friend that has red hair and eyes was busy talking with Piko a white haired guy.

I'm so bored… I just wish Kaito-senpai to be here. Ah, have I tell you about my crush? Kaito-senpai was my crush since I was in elementary he was 1 year older than me. He was my childhood friend when I was still in kindergarden. He has a deep blue hair and eyes.

Ahh… I just really wish to meet Kaito-senpai no- "Is Hatsune Miku absent or not? If not may I see Hatsune Miku?" My thought was suddenly interrupted by a familiar sound KAITO-SENPAI!

"So, does Hatsune Miku absent or not?" Kaito-senpai said again.

"P-Present senpai" I said and walk to him.

"Come with me." He said and walks away with me.

"Y-Yes senpai.." I said and smiles a bit.

Then Kaito-senpai and I walk to the student council room.

Arrive at the student council room…

"Ano senpai.. why do you call me here?" I ask Kaito-senpai.

"Ahh, our school are going to have singing competition and you're one of the Voca singing club right?" Kaito-senpai said.

"Y-yes… Am I the only one?" I ask

"No, there will be Kagamine Rin and Megpoid Gumi joining." Kaito-senpai said.

"I see…" I said

Then Megpoid Gumi and Kagamine Rin comes in with a pink haired teacher who I didn't know.

"I see, so you bring Hatsune Miku here Kaito-san." The pink haired teacher said.

"Yes sensei." Kaito-senpai said.

"Didn't I ask you to bring Akita-san?" The pink haired teacher ask Kaito-senpai.

"Umm… I think Hatsune Miku-chan alone will be enough.." Kaito-senpai said

I was taken back when Kaito-senpai said "Hatsune Miku-chan alone will be enough"

"ku-chan, Miku-chan? Hatsune Miku-chan? Are you alright?" Kaito-senpai ask me while waving his hand in front of my face.

"A-Are? Ah, gomenasai senpai." I said

"Nah, please choose the songs from this list Hatsune Miku-chan." Kaito-senpai said to me.

"I choose.." I said and look at the list.

The list said "Hatsune Miku's song list. Please choose between this songs. World Is Mine is the first one. Sweet Devil is the second. Matryoshka is the third. Rubiks cube is the fourth. Bad End Night is the last."

I think Sweet Devil is better..

"I choose Sweet Devil senpai." I said to Kaito-senpai smiling

"Okay, here's the lyrics" Kaito said and give the lyrics

"So, you choose this one?" Kaito ask

"Yes senpai. It's okay right?" I ask back

"That's okay. Learn the song okay. Ganbatte Hatsune Miku-chan!" Kaito said while smiling.

I could not help but to blush when I see his smile. He's way to cool.

"Yes senpai." I said and walks away but he grabs my hand

"e-eh? S-Senpai?" I looks at Kaito-senpai that was holding my hand

"Hatsune Miku-chan try singing here first." Kaito said to me

"Eh? O-Okay…" I said and start singing.

After singing…

Kaito-senpai claps his hand and said "Good job Hatsune Miku-chan!"

"Thank you senpai.." I said blushing a bit.

"You're welcome Hatsune Miku-chan" Kaito said.

"I-It's Miku senpai… call me Miku is alright senpai." I said

"Okay Miku-chan." Kaito said smiling

Then I went back to my classroom and continue the last lesson since I've skip the first period till the 7th period. The 7th period is Art with Megpoid Gumi-sensei. At Art lesson we're asked to make drawings on the canvas with a pair. My pair is Furukawa Miki~! I'm lucky that my partner is one of my best friend.

"So, Miku-chan what do you want to make this time?" Miki ask

"Up to you Furukawa-san" I reply

"Oh come on, we're already best friend and you still call me Furukawa? Call me Miki Miku-chan." Miki said.

"Okay okay, let's get to work" I said and we start making our drawing in the canvas.

After school…

"Hatsune Miku-chan! I forget to tell you the competition will be held tomorrow." Kaito said while tapping my shoulder.

"Eh Senpai? Ah, wakatta yo." I said as the reply.

"Ano, Hatsune Miku-chan wait.. Miku-chan may I ask something?" Kaito ask

"What is it senpai?" I ask

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Kaito ask

I was a bit taken back when he ask that.

"n-no senpai… why?" I ask

"Nothing. Ah, I-I've like no love you for so long time… would you mind to be my girlfriend?" Kaito ask

"E-Eh? U-umm.. I-I don't mind because I-I've liked you for a long time t-too.." I said to my senpai.

"Miku-chan, call me Kaito-kun from now okay?" Kaito said.

"Wakatta sen-" I was interrupted by Kaito's kiss. Then after some time he pulls away.

"Everytime you call me senpai… I'll punish you with a kiss~" Kaito said with a wink and I can't help but to blush.

"W-Wakatta yo BaKaito-kun~!" I said and looks away to hide my blush.

"Yep." He said and smiles.

The next day…

On the day of the competition the first to sing is Rinny, then Gumi, then the students from Utau High which is Tei, Meiko, Haku, and last is me.

"Hatsune Miku." The MC said and I start walking to the stage and sing Sweet Devil.

**Make up and Dress up! **

**I become very lovely too! **

**Matsuge wa nagame de ne MASUKARA PURASU tsukematsuge **

**AIRAIN bacchiri ne kukkiri SHADOU HAIRAITO **

**RIPPU wa chotto oome ni in PINKU de KIRAKIRA na no**

**Munamoto akesugi datte? Datte kouiu no suki jan **

**HIIRU wa san SENCHI up! Senobi shite choudo ii kurai ni **

**Tekubi ni BEBII DOORU amakute dokidoki shinai? **

**Akai MANIKYUA sugoi KYUUTO desho? Nee**

**Yume miteru no? Kimi dake ni suki nante iwanai yo **

**Kanchigai shinai de ne! I'm liar girl.**

**I have something to say! **

**Can you hear my voice? you see? **

**Mou chotto gouin demo ii kimi no mune no naka going! **

**Kyuu ni hikiyoseraretari souiu koto dekinai no? **

**Shinchousa jissenchi iroiro shiyasui desho?**

**Yubi de kami wo suite yoshiyoshitte nadetari shichatte **

**Atashi dake mitetette! Shisen sorasanai de **

**SHINIKARU ni warau kurai ga choudo ii no desu! **

**Tsuyoki na no ga ii no hayaku dakishimete!**

**Wakannai? Migite ga aiteru no **

**Iwanakute mo wakatte yo! **

**want you to worry about me... **

**I'm saucy girl. **

**Ano ko bakkari minai de **

**Betsu ni YAKIMOCHI janai kedo... **

**I have only you. It's shameful. Don't say. **

**Dakara KISU shite Do you love sweet devil?**

**Daisuki na no HONTO wa ne **

**"Atashi dake" janakya IYA da yo **

**I'm sorry not to become meekly. **

**"I love you baby!" **

**Daisuki na no HONTO na no **

**"Kimi dake" janakya IYA desho? **

**I have only you, it's really true! **

**Dakara KISU shite Do you love sweet devil?**

**Yume miteru no? Kimi dake ni suki nante iwanai yo **

**Kanchigai shinai de ne! I'm liar girl.**

**Gomen ne zenbu uso dakara **

**"Atashi dake" janakya DAME na no... **

**Can you love me through life? Chikai wa**

Everyone claps their hands after I finish singing. Then I said "Thank you." And smile to everyone then I went to the backstage again.

"You've done well." That BaKaito said.

"Thanks…" I said

"Let's get some ice cream before we know the winner shall we Miku-sama?" That BaKaito said while bowing in a servant way.

"D-Don't act that way BaKai-" I was again interrupted by Kaito's kiss.

Then, I blush and looks away.

"Heh, if you said "Senpai" or "BaKaito" I'll punish you~!" Kaito said.

"W-Wakatta!" I said still looking away.

After some time…

"Please go back to your seats because we're going to hear the winner." The MC said.

"We'll start from the 3rd place." The MC said.

"The 3rd place is SAKINE MEIKO FROM UTAU HIGH. CONGRATULATIONS and please go to the stage." The MC said.

"The 2nd place is KAGAMINE RIN FROM VOCA HIGH. CONGRATULATIOS and please go the stage too." The MC continues.

"As for the 1st place is…. HATSUNE MIKU FROM VOCA HIGH CONGRATULATION HATSUNE-CHAN~!" The MC said "Please go to the stage Hatsune Miku-chan." The MC continues.

At the stage I receive a trophy and 1.000.000 yen. Then, I went back to the seat. On the way to my seats everyone said "You're so cool Miku-sama!" "You're so pretty Miku-sama" "KYAA! MIKU-SAMA PLEASE LOOK AT MEE~!" All my fangirl and fanboys are screaming like they never see me.

Finally I reach my seat and sigh lightly. "Why are you sighing when you get the 1st place Miku-chan?" Kaito ask.

"It's because I'm so tired since the fans are getting on my way." I said.

"I see. Shall we head back home?" Kaito ask.

"Yeah, Let's go home.." I said and went home together with Kaito.

Yukirin: Finally I finish writing~!

Miku: glad you finished it~

Kaito: I agree with Mikuu-chaaan~!

Miku: Urusaaaaiii BAKA!

Yukirin: ne, Miku-neechan don't fight with Kaito-niichan okay?

Miku&Kaito: DON'T GET IN OUR BUSINESS!

Yukirin: w-wakatta yo… JAA MINNA~ Don't forget to review~~~~~~~!


End file.
